Together For Christmas
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Sasha are bound and determined to have Ecstacio join the family for Christmas, but will the stubborn Lauhinian come to the Mansion for the holiday? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another amazing story by guestsurprise, who owns Ecstacio, Lauhin, Jocu, Shocks, Aleu, Jest, and Vamps. :) **

**Ben 10 (because Vamps is a Vladat and Shocks is a Conductoid) belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel and Sasha and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. :)**

* * *

**Together For Christmas**

Rachel was sitting in the kitchen, contemplating about the Christmas holiday coming up. She knew the royal family would come to the party if she asked them, but she knew there would be one who would try to avoid them: Ecstacio, the Great White Prince.

"How can I get that stubborn Lauhinian to come?" Rachel thought, now looking into the distance.

"Ecstacio, huh?" Shocks asked, now coming in and sitting down next to her.

"You know…many of us have not formally met him either," Vamps said, now coming and sitting down next to him.

"Because I hear he is so mysterious that he makes most people avoid him," Aleu grinned, now coming and sitting next to her lover.

"Well, you were somewhat afraid of me when we first met," Vamps winked at her.

"I know, but you took time to show me you weren't scary," Aleu smiled, now leaning on him.

"We all have gotten to love the brothers, but this year, I want Ecstacio to come," Rachel said, now looking into the distance. "He needs us."

And at that moment, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jocu?" She asked through her mind.

"Hello, Rachel." Came the friendly purr. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. I do need some help though, Jocu…," she said gently.

"Yes? Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. But I want to get your uncle here for Christmas…," she said.

No response.

"Jocu," Rachel whined playfully.

"Rachel, you know how he is…he may not come no matter what," Jocu said.

"Jocu, help me. There has to be some way to convince him to come," Rachel said.

"Rachel…,"

"Jocu, c'mon!" she playfully whined.

"Alright, alright. I am bringing you here to me," Jocu said with a chuckle.

"And can you bring Sasha too? I want us both to speak to him," Rachel said.

"Of course." Came the happy reply.

After a few moments, Rachel opened her eyes and spoke to Sasha about what they were going to do. Sasha nodded and they then bid farewell to their alien family for just a few minutes.

"We will be back!" Rachel said.

"Good luck!" Shocks said.

"Take care," Vamps said, now hugging the two before they vanished.

After the hug, the girls smiled to each other and felt themselves being taken to the realm.

_Once in the realm…_

Sasha and Rachel were greeted by the entire family and Lauhin and Jest came out once they were done sparring.

"Greetings, my lovely ones," he smiled, now pulling them to his chest and letting them cuddle into him. The girls almost felt tears in their eyes as he held them; it felt like a strong fatherly hug and oh how they loved the feeling.

"We missed you," Rachel said, now hugging him. They didn't always see Lauhin because he was always in other realms for business. When he was around, they were overjoyed.

"And I missed you both too," Lauhin said, now feeling their heartbeats. "But come! It is time to discuss your happy plans; now is not the time for sorrow."

The girls smiled and looked at each other; they then turned and explained how they wanted Ecstacio to come to the mansion for Christmas. That made everyone stop short and Lauhin arched a happy brow.

"Oh, my. So we are going to spice things up this year, hmmm?" The king laughed.

"Well, we know he will be difficult. But we do want him to come no matter what," Rachel said.

"How do we get him to come?" Sasha asked.

"Well, I would say go to his waterfall. It is his sacred place and you will be alone with him. Once you all have him alone, you can try to talk to him," Lauhin said.

"And if he refuses?" Jest asked, now turning to his father.

"Well, I suppose you all can give him a little 'persuasion.' And do not worry, this tactic rarely fails with Ecstacio…," Lauhin smirked, now giving them a devious smile. All of the brothers gave happy shudders; the king was definitely the MOST devious of all of them when he wanted to be.

"This is gonna be good," Jocu smirked.

"What is the tactic?!" Rachel asked, now looking nervous.

"Ecstacio has a sense of duty to protect; if he feels someone needs help, he will come. Last I recall, a few little ones at the mansion had a fever," Lauhin said.

"Yeah, we are a bit concerned," Rachel said.

"That being said, if Ecstacio knows, he will come to the mansion automatically. He may pretend he doesn't care, but he does," Lauhin said. "Meanwhile, I will go and check on the children until you return."

"Thanks, Father," Rachel said, now hugging him.

"Yes, thank you," Sasha said, now hugging him and also letting him lead them to the waterfall

Once they were at the sacred waterfall, the girls were teleported inside with Jocu. Lauhin only smiled and slowly began to vanish with the rest of his sons. He knew that Jocu had it under control.

As Jocu slowly took them inside of the winding passages, their mouths dropped open as they saw the beautiful waterfall and the shiny rocks that covered the walls. Jocu then looked at them and then smirked.

"He may be swimming; you all need some new clothes," he winked, now snapping his fingers and soon their normal clothes were changed into swimsuits!

"HEY! Jocu!" Rachel said in surprise, now turning to him with a playful glare.

"Warn us next time!" Sasha laughed, now turning and pouncing on him. He laughed as the girls playfully tickled his stomach for the quick change, but then they heard a deep groan. That made them stop and Jocu's ears perked up.

"He's coming. I will wait for you all outside," Jocu said.

"Hey! Don't leave us alone!" Sasha panicked.

"Do not be afraid, Sasha, but Jocu is right. We need to speak with Ecstacio alone," Rachel said. Sasha shakily nodded and both watched Jocu vanish.

After a few seconds, they both saw Ecstacio slowly emerge from the water. He ran his hands through his hair and turned to face the two who were there. Both girls blushed, knowing he was eyeing them and they usually didn't have on swimsuits when they were near Ecstacio.

But the great beast said nothing. He only stared at them. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Rachel spoke first and walked forward.

"Ecstacio…we've come because we want you to come to the mansion for Christmas," Rachel said.

No response.

"We would like you to be with us this year," she said soothingly, now trying to shake the slight fear in her voice.

"No." Came the flat response.

"Ecstacio…," Rachel said, hurt showing on her face. "Would you at least consider it?"

"I do not wish to be with anyone on Christmas. That is a human holiday," he said.

"Ecstacio…," Rachel soothed out again, now getting closer to the water. Sasha was visibly shaking; how could her sister be so brave with this handsome, yet terrifying, being?

"You may leave now, human female," he said, now turning away.

"No!" Rachel said stubbornly. Ecstacio turned back at the sharp response and saw Rachel looking at him with a pained and determined look. "We love you! And no matter how badly you shut us out, we will keep coming back until you fully accept us!"

"Sh-She's right! We will never give up!" Sasha added, now walking up near her sister.

"You both need to leave," Ecstacio said, now about to teleport them out.

"I will only come back! I won't let you be alone on Christmas and I won't let a wonderful being like you fade away!" Rachel said, now getting even closer to the water. Ecstacio's eyes widened a bit.

"Do not come into the water; this is my sanctuary," he said lowly.

"Why can't we?" Sasha asked, now looking at him with sad eyes.

"Because he is afraid that any close contact with us will cause him to feel emotion. And that is exactly what I want!" Rachel said and with a determined dive, she dove headfirst into the water. Ecstacio's eyebrows furrowed and he watched as Sasha did the same.

"Why must I deal with these humans?!" He groaned to himself, but began to swim backwards as Rachel and Sasha kept getting closer to him.

"I won't let you get away from me! We won't let you go through Christmas alone either!" Rachel said, now seeing him about to vanish.

"Lauhin, help us! He's trying to vanish," Sasha called out. They all heard a faint chuckle and Ecstacio felt the walls being reinforced with Lauhin's magic.

"LAUHIN! Don't interfere!" Ecstacio said, now getting agitated. But as he turned, all three of them got a telepathic message also from Lauhin. He mentioned some of the children were sick at the mansion. That caused all them to glance at each other and Rachel turned to Ecstacio in concern.

"Ecstacio…," she said.

"I understand; I heard Lauhin. Come, I will teleport you all back," he said.

"But please come with us. That way we can make sure they are alright," Sasha said. Ecstacio sighed and then slowly nodded.

"Alright I will come but only for a few minutes…come." He said, now teleporting them to the mansion immediately.

_Back at the mansion…_

The girls changed to their clothes and watched as Ecstacio got the children settled. It was nothing more than a common cold and small fever, but they were beyond happy that he was there! Lauhin only winked at the girls, due to being right about his brother's concern for their health.

"I told you he would come and help us," Rachel smiled, now watching the large, white beast watch over them from the balcony.

"Do you think he will stay for Christmas dinner later on?" Sasha whispered to Rachel.

"I think he will," she said, now slowly walking up the stairs and seeing Ecstacio walk onto the balcony. He began to use his powers and his eyes glowed. She was curious about what he was doing until she saw the snow slowly begin to fall.

"Oh, Ecstacio…," she soothed out. The large being turned and looked at her with his usual stoic expression.

"I am only doing this due to the climate," he responded, but he grunted as she ran and hugged his waist tight.

"No…I know that it is more than that. Sasha and I were secretly wishing it would snow this year and now it has. Thank you, Ecstacio…and thank you for spending Christmas with us this year," she whispered, now gently kissing his waist since she knew he wouldn't bend down for her to kiss his cheek. She only heard a deep sigh and a hand gently touched her back.

"You are welcome, young one." Came the deep voice, with a hint of a smile in it. Rachel could only cuddle into his fur as the two continued to watch the snow fall before they walked back in for dinner. What were the sisters grateful for? The fact that they had their entire family present, alien and mythical, and that the most mysterious being in the universe also paid them a visit. It was a glorious day after all!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, Goldie! This was a special treat for you! And Merry Christmas everyone! **

**To guestsurprise: Thank you! And this is a beautiful story! :) Merry Christmas! :) I wrote a sequel to this one called "The Special Ornament". :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! Please remember, I'm watching those reviews very closely. **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
